callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
GobbleGum
GobbleGum is a feature in Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies mode, and is included in the maps Shadows of Evil and The Giant. GobbleGums are special unlockable abilities that give players specific bonuses or effects, similar to Persistent Upgrades in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II''. They can be obtained by interacting with an active GobbleGum Machine for 500 points. Overview Before starting each match, players can choose and customize a pack of GobbleGum, which include a total of 5 different GobbleGum balls. When in-game, a player can find a GobbleGum machine, which will dispense one of the 5 GobbleGum balls that player has chosen, granting the player the bonus or ability of that GobbleGum. As players rank up with the progression system, more GobbleGums are unlocked, allowing for a variety of bonuses to be used in-game. It's important to note that only one GobbleGum can be equipped at a time, as if the player tries to equip another it will simply replace the current GobbleGum. There are three types of GobbleGums: Default, Normal and Mega. Types Default and Normal Have infinite uses but are less powerful than the mega GobbleGums. The Default GobbleGums are the ones the player gets by default. The list of the default GobbleGums include: * Always Done Swiftly - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 Rounds) Walk faster when aiming, raise and lower your weapon to aim more quickly. * Arms Grace '''- (Activates Immediately, Lasts until next respawn) Respawn with the guns you had when you bled out. * '''Coagulant - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 20 minutes) Longer bleedout time. * In Plain Sight '''- (Activated, 2x Activations, 10 seconds each) You are ignored by zombies for 10 seconds. * '''Stock Option - (Activates Immediately, Last 5 minutes) Ammo is taken from you stockpile instead of your weapon's magazine. The Normal GobbleGums are unlocked by ranking up in Zombies. The list of GobbleGum the player can get in order are... * Impatient - (Activates Immediately, Lasts until bleedout) Respawn near the end of the current round instead of at the start of the next round. * Sword Flay '- (Activates Immediately, Lasts 2.5 minutes) Melee attacks deal zombies 5x as much damage. * '''Anywhere But Here! '- (Activated, 2x Activations) Instantly teleport to a random location. A concussive blast knocks away any nearby zombies, keeping you safe. * '''Danger Closest - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 full rounds) Zero explosive damage. * Armamental Accomplishment - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 full rounds) Switch weapons and recover from preforming melee attacks faster. Reload and use items more quickly. * Firing On All Cylinders - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 full rounds) Can fire while sprinting. * Arsenal Accelerator - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 10 minutes) Charge your special weapon faster. * Lucky Crit - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 1 full round) Improves your chances of activating an Alternative Ammo Type. * Now You See Me - (Activated, 1x Activation) All zombies will chase you for 10 seconds. * Alchemical Antithesis - (Activated, 2x Activations, 60 seconds each) Every 10 points earned is instead awarded 1 ammo in the stock of the current weapon. Mega Have limited uses but are very powerful. The only way to get Mega GobbleGum's can only be obtained through the use off Liquid Divinium in Dr Monty's Factory. The Mega GobbleGum has different 3 rarities: Common, Rare, and Ultra-Rare. The Common GobbleGums that the player can get when using the Factory and Liquid Divinium are: * Aftertaste - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 Rounds) Keep all Perks after being downed. * Burned Out - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 2 Hits) The next time you take damage, nearby Zombies burst into fire. * Dead or Nuclear Winter - (2x Activations) Spawns a Nuke Power-Up. * Ephemeral Enhancement - (2x Activations, 60 Seconds Each) Turns the weapon in your hands into the Pack-a-Punched version. * I'm Feelin' Lucky - (2x Activations) Spawns a random Power-Up. * Immolation Liquidation - (2x Activations) Spawns a Fire Sale Power-Up. * Licensed Contractor - (3x Activations) Spawns a Carpenter Power-Up. * Phoenix Up - (1x Activation) Revives all teammates. Teammates keep all of their Perk-a-Colas. * Pop Shocks - (Auto-Activates when attacking Zombies, 5x Activations) Melee attacks trigger an electrostatic discharge, electrocuting nearby Zombies. * Respin Cycle - (2x Activations) Re-spins the weapons in the Mystery Box after it has been activated. * Unquenchable - (Auto-Activates when you have 4 Maximum Perks) Can buy an extra Perk-a-Cola. * Who's Keeping Score? - (2x Activations) Spawns a Double Points Power-Up. The Rare GobbleGums that the player can get when using the Factory and Liquid Divinium are: * Cache Back - (1x Activation) Spawns a Max Ammo Power-Up. * Kill Joy - (2x Activations) Spawns an Insta-Kill Power-Up. * On the House - (1x Activation) Spawns a Random Perk Bottle Power Up. * Wall Power - (Activates Immediately, Lasts until your next wall-buy gun purchase) The next gun bought off of the wall becomes Pack-a-Punched. The Ultra-Rare GobbleGums that the player can get when using the Factory and Liquid Divinium are... * Killing Time - (1x Activation) All Zombies freeze in place for 20 seconds. If they are shot they will be annihilated when the time is up. * Perkaholic - (Activates Immediately) Gives you all Perk-a-Colas in the map. Gallery GobbleGum Machine 2 BO3.png GobbleGum Machine 3 BO3.png GobbleGum Machine 4 BO3.png GobblegumSoE.jpg Trivia * The achievement/trophy Not out of Gobblegum! requires the player to purchase and chew every type of GobbleGum in their pack. * The GobbleGum Machine is affected by Fire Sales, dropping the price from 500 points to 10 points. * The GobbleGum named "Phoenix Up" is a reference to a recurring Final Fantasy series item called Phoenix Down, which is used to revive party members during a battle. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies